


No mercy

by Seoksimp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Killing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mercy Killing, Murder, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seoksimp/pseuds/Seoksimp
Summary: Jeon wonwoo was on his way to his hometown on his regular train ride; when the vehicle came to a sudden halt
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

As the morning sun rose above the horizon, wonwoo stared out the window of the train, examining the outdoor scenery. There were absolutely no signs of civilization around, just fields upon fields, filled with already wilting crops, preparing for the oncoming winter.  
Wonwoo had taken this train many times before, it's the train from Seoul to Gyeongsangnam-do, Wonwoo's hometown, where his parents lived. Today was different, however. Today the train was emptier than usual, not that he minded. Wonwoo wasn't much of a people person. He much preferred the quiet hum of the train engine and the gentle snores coming from his boyfriend, Mingyu, who usually accompanied him on these trips, but couldn't this time due to work complications.  
Wonwoo was awoken from his thoughts, the train having jolted to a halt. Wonwoo looked around at the other passages, all of them looking just concerned and bewildered as he felt.  
The conductor hurried into the cart, where all the other ten passengers were crowding around the windows, trying to see what had caused the sudden disturbance. He called everyone forward and explained how the tracks up ahead were blocked by rocks, probably moved from a storm and a nearby landslide. He was going to do what he could to try and move them, but there was a chance they would have to wait for help from the city. The conductor went off, saying he'd be right back with an estimated waiting time.  
Everything was silent for a couple minutes, no one really knowing what to say, until, a voice came from the back of the cart.  
"Shouldn't some of us go help him? We're all stuck here, it's no fair if he's the only one helping."  
A path cleared and the speaker came up to the front of the group. He was a good-looking young man, with a muscular build and plump lips. He radiated confidence and strong leadership skills.  
"We should take a team of people to go try and help move the rocks while the rest stay here and make sure nothing else happens."  
There were some murmurs amongst the people and some noises of protest as a second boy pushed his way forward. He was clearly younger than the first man, in a white, golden embroidered dress shirt. he had a prominent nose and strong defined arms and thighs, like, really strong arms and legs hot damn he could do whatever he wants to-  
Wonwoo mentally smacked himself, this was no time to be drooling over strangers.  
"He's right, we'll split into two groups, each group can have.. let's say 3 members."  
"Wait hold o-" The first man was waved off by the boy, who just continued on making his own separate plans without any real discussion.  
"You, you, and... let's say you, are on my team, Team Seokmin." Wonwoo assumed Seokmin was the new leader’s name. That or he just sucked at making team names.  
Seokmin's team consisted of an American looking boy with cat-like features and pink hair, a short man with dark hair which seemed to be rather choppy and home done, and finally the boy who looked to be the youngest out of the entire group. They all came forward with little protest and stated their names; Jisoo, Jihoon, and Chan. The younger boy, Chan, look a bit uneasy and not completely sure of what he was doing, it's clear that he wasn't paying full attention to the current situation.  
The first man who originally wanted to help cleared his throat and looked around.  
"Alright then.. um.. I guess I'll take... You three."  
He pointed towards two more people, and of course, Wonwoo. Wonwoo huffed. He had no interest in helping. He just wanted to maybe have a nap until things got up and running again. Wonwoo reluctantly got up and followed the other two boys up to the front. They were dubbed team Seungcheol, and were made up of two other boys, a man with hamster teeth and sharp eyes, and another who with a slightly heavier build.  
Seokmin shook his head and pointed to Wonwoo, who wasn't paying much attention, just staring back at his old comfy seat.  
"That won't work. You don't have enough strong people. Here, you take Chan, and we'll take the small one."  
Wonwoo looked up when soonyoung tapped his shoulder and then directed him to seokmin. "Dude, I think you're the small one-"  
Wonwoo hesitantly walked to the side and swapped places with Chan who gave off the vibe of a timid mouse.  
"Alright! with the teams now equally balanced, I think we should get going!" Seokmin declared with a shining grin. "We'll go help try to clear the way, and the rest of you will stay here and try not to panic. We'll be out of here as soon as possible!"  
The remaining people nodded and sat back in their seats, clearly distressed. Seokmin and Cheol went off to decide what to do first, and the recruited workers just stood there awkwardly, no one really knowing how to start a conversation. Thankfully, seokmin came back, a huge smile plastered on his face.  
"Alright boys! Team Cheol, you guys will go to the back carts and look for the conductor, Team Seokmin will take the front carts! We'll meet back here in an hour and discuss moving the rocks with the conductor."  
The teams split up, leaving the remaining 4 people on the train alone in the main passenger cart. Wonwoo sulked as he trailed behind Jihoon, Jisoo and Seokmin. Why did he have to go along? He was small. He doubted he would be any real help moving rocks in the first place. Wonwoo was once again shaken from his thoughts, but this time it was when he walked directly into Jihoon, who almost toppled over, but didn't thanks to Joshua, who he clung to for dear life. Absolute chaos ensued.  
"i sWEAR TO GOD WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING TREE MAN, OR ELSE I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR-" Jihoon's yelling was instantly muffled by Jisoo's hand.  
"Jihoon can you calm down- seriously? You can lick my hand as much as you want, I'm not letting- oW HOLY-" Jisoo recoiled, rubbing his hand as Jihoon stood there with a smug little grin, obviously proud of himself. "DID YOU JUST BITE ME!?"  
Joshua took off his shoe and went to swat Hoon, but his arm was caught by Seokmin, who despite just walking into this absolutely chaotic situation, had a big smile playing across his face.  
"You guys are fun, I like you! I went ahead and looked in the front of the train, The conductor wasn't there, so I’m gonna assume that he already went out, so we should split up and try to find an exit."  
How no one noticed Seokmin had left, Wonwoo wasn’t actually sure, but he supposed it was because of their little spat that drew their attention.  
"We should split up into two groups. Wonwoo and Jisoo, you two can pair together and try to find an exit. Me and Jihoon will go together. Sound good?"  
No one objected, Jisoo headed towards Wonwoo and linked their arms.  
"Alright bud, it's just us two together, yeah?"  
"Uh, yeah... sure?" Wonwoo pulled his arm away, he didn't really like touching people he didn't know.  
Seokmin and Jihoon went ahead, going to look for an exit further up while Jisoo and Wonwoo stayed behind, looking for another exit. They walked in silence, going further back to see if they missed any. They were just a couple carts in front of the main passenger cart. Wonwoo looked around, spotting a door on the side of the cart.  
"Hey Jisoo, over here!" Jisoo headed over to wonwoo and just watched as he tried to open the door. he gripped the handle and gave it a tug, frowning as it didn't budge.  
"Maybe you have to push...?" Wonwoo tried that too, he pushed with everything he had, but to no avail. He gritted his teeth and tried to get his fingers wedged between the door and the wall, trying to pry it open.  
"Won, give it a rest, it's probably just locked or something," Joshua grabbed wonwoo's wrist and gently pulled him away. "We should head up to the conductors room, see if there's some unlocking button or some shit." Wonwoo didn't know much about trains, but he figured it was worth a shot.  
They walked on towards the front of the train, making small chit chat. Apparently joshua was half American and was just going to Gyeongsangnam-do to visit a friend. Wonwoo was glad to listen to Jisoo, he was much more of a listener than a talker. When they reached the conductor cart, jisoo looked around, a bit confused.  
"Where are seokmin and jihoon? they went ahead of us, shouldn't we have have passed them..?" Wonwoo didn't realize that but now that he mentioned it, it was weird that they hadn't seen them.  
"Maybe they're in there also trying to find the unlock button?"  
"yeah, maybe.."  
Wonwoo knocked on the door and slowly opened it, but stopped in his place as soon as he saw what was inside. There was a trail of blood that he just almost stepped in. he hesitantly followed the path of red to the corner of the cart, where the conductors body laid slumped over, he was clearly just dragged over there and tossed to the side. wonwoo felt his heart in his throat as he stared in horror. no, it wasn't his heart, he had no connection to the conductor, it was his stomach.  
He lurched back and vomited right onto himself and the floor in the corner, emptying his stomach of anything he ate on the trip. Jisoo stared in confusion, looking into the room, and instantly losing the color in his face.  
Wonwoo gritted his teeth and tried to compose himself, standing up right and taking off his now vomit-covered sweater, sighing as he tried to pat dry his under shirt with a clean section of his hoodie. Once he managed to compose himself, he kneeled down and started examining the conductors body. It looked like he had been hit over the head with a blunt object of sorts. Wonwoo didn't know much about deaths, but he had read enough books to know that this wasn't an accident. He hesitantly tugged off his undershirt and set it down on the floor, trying to figure out a way to get the conductors shirt off.  
He was wearing a simple black turtleneck and a light brown overcoat with a name tag attached, "Junhui". Wonwoo frowned, how could someone just end a human life like that? what if Junhui had a family? What if he was meant to do something important, but can't because he was dead in a corner covered in vomit?  
Wonwoo decided it was better not to dwell on this, but instead put on Jun's semi-clean shirt and try to get the hell off this train with everyone else before someone else ended up getting hurt, or worse. He picked his original shirt back up off the floor and stood up, turning around to find Jisoo passed out on the floor, apparently he wasn't very used to seeing people dead in a corner. He sighed and walked around Jisoo, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him back to the main passenger cart. on their way there, they didn't pass Jihoon or Seokmin, but Wonwoo was watching his back the entire way, just in case.  
When they got back, Wonwoo fell backwards, struggling to catch his breath from dragging Jisoo the entire walk. He felt light-headed and shut his eyes for a moment just to try and get himself back together, when he opened them again, he was surrounded by people, no, Jisoo was surrounded by people. From what wonwoo could tell, everyone was back, Cheol's crew, and Seokmin and Jihoon. They were all shaking Jisoo and talking to him, urging him to wake up.  
“Wonwoo, what happened?” Wonwoo sat up, looking for who was talking to him, it was Chan, the boy who he got swapped places with. He had a look of concern and confusion plastered on his face.  
Wonwoo didn't answer, he just stood up and brushed himself off, and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
"Seokmin, can you come here for a moment?" Everyone moved out of the way and seokmin came forward, still smiling.  
"What is it wonwoo, are you going to tell us what happened or where you went?"  
Normally, wonwoo would have rationally asked Seokmin where he and Jihoon were, but now was not a normal situation. So, wonwoo did the first thing that came to mind, and sucker punched Seokmin right in the face. Everyone turned and stared in confusion as seokmin was knocked to the ground. Wonwoo would have a lot of explaining to do.


	2. 2

Wonwoo found himself amongst confusion, why had he dragged in jisoo? why is he in different clothes? why did he punch Seokmin? He sighed and looked about no the room, feeling overwhelmed from all the eyes on him.  
"I..i-"  
"Wonwoo it's fine, take your time, you can explain when you feel ready." Seok had stood back up off the floor and dusted himself off, a blotch of blue and purple decorating his cheek.  
Wonwoo frowned, how could he be so stupid? He still believed something was off with Seokmin, but in that case why did he go and hit him? In a fight he would have no chance against Seok, and if he was some psycho killer, then he stood even less of a chance.  
Wonwoo turned his attention back to joshua, who was being hoisted into a seat and taken care of by two men, one who looked american wearing a brightly colored tie-dyed sweatshirt and a lanky boy with elfish ears. He headed over to them, hoping they knew when jisoo would wake up.  
"It doesn't look like he has any trauma or anything, so i don't think it should b-" The tie-dye boy stopped talking once he saw that wonwoo was watching.  
"I didn't hit him to knock him out or anything, if that's what you're trying to figure out. I'm not a violent person."  
"Really? because that didn't seem to be the case when you gave Seokmin a hit out of the blue." The elf boy snickered, followed by a elbow in the ribs by the other man.  
"Minghao be nice-"  
Wonwoo looked at the ground, he felt embarrassed and ashamed to have acted out like that, but he didn't know what else to do.  
"I-it really wasn't that out of the blue, i had my reasons-"  
"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm sure you did, anyone who's that happy all the time is bound to get on people's nerves." The American boy held out his hand, "I'm hansol."  
"Sol be careful, he may try to punch you too-" another quick elbow to the ribs.  
"Sorry, this is minghao, he can be a bit.. well, a bit salty."  
Wonwoo couldn't help a small smile and shook Hanson's hand. "Wonwoo, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Ah yes, you had a bit of a public introduction 'small one'"  
Won mentally face palmed, of course they already knew who he was. He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away after realizing how long he had been holding the hand shake.  
"So um, how's Jisoo doing?"  
Hansol shrugged, scratching his head. "Well, if you didn't attack him then he should be doing fine-"  
"Wait, if you didn't attack him, then why did he pass out?" Hao butted in, still not sure that wonwoo didn't attack him.  
"Um.. i honestly think we should wait for Jisoo to wake up and for team Cheol to get back to discuss that." right then, Cheol, Chan, and soonyoung frantically came through the doors.  
Seok frowned from the other side of the room. "Cheol? What's wrong? Where's seungkwan?"  
Seungcheol looked shaken up, Chan and soon didn't seem too sure of what happened themselves. A man Won couldn't identify went up to cheol and tried calming him down, gently shushing him and pulling him into a comforting hug. Cheol gently pushed him away, clearing his throat and looking around. "Y-you guys need to come quickly-"  
"Cheol just hang on, you need to calm down and tell us what happened first-" the other man spook up, grabbing onto cheol's arm.  
"Jeonghan no, this can't wait! four of you, i need you to come with me, the rest of you stay here and no one leave this room."  
"Cheol wait-"  
"NO! I SAID NO ONE LEAVES THIS ROOM UNLESS YOU’RE COMING WITH ME!"  
Jeonghan looked shocked at cheol's outburst but nodded and took chan and soonyoung's hands in his own, guiding them to a set of seats to rest and try and get themselves together.  
"Well, who's coming?" Seungcheol looked around, no one looked very eager to go and see what was going on, but Vernon stepped forward, followed by minghao, who grabbed won's arms and also pulled him forward.  
"Why me, I won't be any help-"  
"If we need any protection, you can attack them, punch guy."  
Apparently he was being dragged into this no matter what, and he got a lame new nickname too, punch guy.  
Seok also stepped forward "I'll go too."  
Wonwoo wanted to die, of course Seok would go, why wouldn't he? Maybe they could talk about that fun time wonwoo attacked Seok without any second thought.  
They all came forward and followed Cheol, who turned his heel, and bolted down the train. Wonwoo found himself sprinting down the corridor of the train, trying to catch up with minghao, hansol, and seokmin, who had started chasing after cheol once he had run off. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, all that mattered was that he kept hansol in sight, even if it meant stumbling and tripping over whatever lay in his way.  
Won finally caught up to the others when he ran straight into minghao, who was at a halt right in front of a door way, the others by his side, except for seungcheol. Thankfully, due to his height, he could just peek over chan’s head, and see into the next cart.  
won felt his stomach drop and he had to step back to take a breather, covering his mouth and trying to collect himself. Inside the cart was seungkwan, cheol by his side, and covered in blood. His throat was slit, blood running down his neck and pooling in small puddles on his chest, which slowing made their way down to his stomach, which had three sharp stab wounds. Wonwoo was shaking, how could this have happened? Seokmin was with them the whole time, it couldn't have been him, so who did it? Won rubbed his temples, his head hurt from trying to figure this all out.  
He cleared his throat and pushed through seok and the others, kneeling down beside kwan.  
"Seungkwan, who did this to you?"  
kwan opened his mouth, but all that came out was some gross gurgling as he slowly choked on his own blood.  
Wonwoo frowned, slowly standing up.  
"w-we need to save him-"  
"I'm sorry Cheol, but there's nothing we can do."  
Wonu turned around to find minghao comforting a distraught Vernon and seokmin. Sighing, he offered his hand to cheol, who hesitantly took it and pulled.


	3. 3

Three hours had passed since the train had first made its stop, the time seemingly nothing as the remaining group of boys sat around, trying to figure out what had happened to their other two companions. 

Seungcheol had gone off with Jeonghan to mourn the loss of Seungkwan, who even though they had only known each other for a short time, had apparently gotten pretty close.

Wonwoo sat with vernon and minghao, watching as people slowly started getting familiar with each other, splitting off into smaller groups.

"You know.." Vernon spoke up, the first one to break the silence. "I knew him. Seungkwan, I knew him. Not really but.. I spoke to him, I had a full conversation with him, just hours ago.. he was on his way back home from a trip to Seoul, to visit his sister.. his sister.. he had a family, a life, he was here with us, goofing around and just.. living.." 

Minghao frowned, wrapping an arm around Vernon's shoulder and trying to provide any sliver of comfort he could. 

Wonwoo, witnessing both of the brutal scenes, was still trying to piece things together, to make sense of it all. At first, he thought it was Seokmin who killed the conductor without a doubt, but now that there were two murders done, both at about the same time, on two different sides of the train, Wonwoo wasn't so sure. 

He took a glance around, searching for seokmin, spotting him near the door towards the back of the bathroom with soonyoung, the other boy who was with seungkwan before he died.

Before Wonwoo could register what was happening, a fight broke out. Yelling came from the back of the room as Seungcheol stormed towards Soonyoung, grabbing him by the shirt collar and shoving him into the wall.

"YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED SEUNGKWAN!" 

"i-i didn't.. come on, don't be ridiculous.." Soonyoung looked like a scared puppy, his eyes wide as Seungcheol continuously yelled at him, trying to pry some sort of confession out of him. 

Wonwoo hopped to his feet and sped over to the commotion. He squeezed himself between soonyoung and cheol, the room quieting as he quite literally forced himself into the middle of things. "He didn't kill seungkwan, you just.. need to calm down.." wonwoo felt almost full certainty as he defended soonyoung, knowing he couldn't have possibly made it through both sides of the train, killed two people, and changed out of blood stained clothes without being seen. 

"How do you know that? You weren't even with us." Seungcheol grimaced, clearly not sure himself it was soonyoung, and was more or less just wanting someone to be able to place the blame on. 

"Because.. there was another murder.." murmurs began traveling the room, confusion and concern began to rise once again. "The conductor.. he was killed too. He's lying dead, on the other side of the train. In a corner. Covered in vomit." 

"Way to put it lightly.." minghao mumbled from the back, still hugging vernon, who was having a bit of a crisis. 

"Now isn't the time to be putting things lightly. Two people are dead, and one of us is to blame. But in order to find out who it is, we can't be at each other's throats trying to pin it on eachother." 

"Funny coming from you, mister punching whoever has even the slightest abnormality." Minghao snarked, leaving Vernon's side and pushing his way to the front. "You're all children. You can't go one second without trying to kill each other, and the rest of you.. the rest of you are just like lost puppies and have NO idea what to do." Everyone gaped at minghao, no clue how to respond.

".. emergency supplies-" everyone turned to look at who had spoken. It was Jihoon, who was pinned to his seat, a still unconscious joshua spread across two other chairs, his head resting on hoon's lap. "I saw some emergency supplies in just the other room.. probably in case we broke down and had to wait for help.. how lucky for us.." 

"Wait- we're all dumb." It was jeonghan, coming forward and shaking his head. "Can't we just use our phones to just fucking call the cops or something?" The group all came to the rather obvious solution and whispered in agreement, the bunch pulling out their phones.

"There's no service.." 

"OF COURSE THERE'S ISN'T ANY BLOODY SERVICE, WE'RE IN A DAMN HORROR MOVIE AND WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE, WHY WOULD THERE BE CELL SERVICE?" Apparently chan was beginning to lose his grip on things, because he is dumb 😕

"Okay.. again, let's just.. stay calm." Wonwoo made his way to jihoon, lifting Joshua's head so jihoon could slip away. "Let's all go grab the emergency supplies together, okay? We are all going to be fine." 

So, wonwoo and the other 10 boys left joshua, alone and unconscious, completely unable to defend himself, which is always great when you have a murderer among you. 

Wonwoo kept a close eye on everyone as they shuffled to the next room, opening cupboards and pulling out some canned food, sleeping bags, flash lights, batteries, and first aid kits.  
"Okay.. we're going to need everyone to grab one sleeping bag each, except for one person who needs to grab an extra for Josh." 

Seungcheol took the liberty to grab two, and continued to help look for supplies after that. 

"Hey, me and chan have our stuff, so we're going to go back now." Soonyoung and chan both had a sleeping bag in one hand, and their other hands filled with food, where they found lucky charms and doritos, wonwoo didn't know, but he nodded and watched them leave regardless.

As chan and soonyoung made their exit, wonwoo noticed seokmin leaning against the door, his bruised face being tended to by minghao. Wonwoo made sure that everything ran smoothly until they were already to go back, having collected everything they could grab, or ever possibly need. 

They started walking back, belongings in hand. The walk was only a minute or two long, the group chit chatted about their lives while they went, where they were from, why they were here. All was going well, until suddenly, a loud scream broke out. 

Everyone went silent. 

Wonwoo felt his stomach drop as the scream slowly faded. He ran to the room they left Josh in as fast as his legs could carry him, but by the time he got there, it was too late.

He held his breath as he gazed upon the blood stained seats, chan and soonyoung covered in bodily fluid as they held their sleeping bags against Joshua's cold, limp body.


	4. 4

"Tell us what happened again."

"We already told you.." Soonyoung sighed, his hands in his lap. It had been an hour since Joshua died, and everyone remained seated in the room, Josh's body propped up in its seat.  
"We put our food down in the other room and when we got here, he was laying on the seats bleeding out.. we used the sleeping bag to try and stop the bleeding, and then you got here." Chan nodded along, looking sick as he fiddled with his bloodied shirt.

"They were together the entire time wonwoo, it's not like one of them snuck off to give Joshua the chop." Minghao kept his glare on chan and soon, pacing around them while they sat on the floor. "Could it have been both of them..?" 

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I KILL ANYONE? MY GOD, ARE YOU MAD? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Chan sputtered, his face turning red.

"I mean.. they could have- but they didn't come here together, seokmin and soonyoung did. I doubt Soonyoung could have convinced chan to yoink some people in less than a day." Wonwoo scratched his head, struggling to put all the pieces together.

"Is there a reason we're using words like chopped and yoinked when talking about the murders..?" 

"No, Vernon, but it makes it slightly easier to deal with than calling it a murder frenzy." Wonwoo stood up and walked to the first aid kits they picked up just before hand, grabbing some rolls of gauze. "I say we just tie them up. Then if the kill stops, it's them. It's that easy." 

"But if it's not them, we just tied up two people and made them completely incapable of defending themselves and hence a free kill for the real murderer."

"Shut up or I'll tie you up too, minghao." Wonwoo started wrapping up chan and soon, starting with their wrists and ankles, eventually moving to their torsos and legs, until they were completely tied together.

"Are you sure this is the best idea, I'm really not too sure about-" jihoon started to try and reason with wonwoo, but shut up as he shot him a deathly glare 

"I know what I'm doing. I read Nancy drew. This is basically the same thing." 

"Isn't Nancy drew a high school girl who looks for missing dogs, not catches murderers?" Seungcheol also wasn't completely sold on the idea, but was too busy trying to calm down a crying jeonghan to get up and stop wonwoo. 

"Hey.. I know that I'm tied up now, so maybe that means I don't get rights but.. do you think a ghost could be doing this to us? You know I watched a movie a couple days ago where a ghost killed a bunch of people just because they were hanging out where it died.." the serious look on sooyoung's face didn't falter as he began trying to explain why we should consider that it could be a ghost, because apparently that seems more plausible than just a crazy person. 

The whole room stared at soonyoung, waiting for some sort of punchline, but one didn't come.

"Are you fucking insane? Of course it isn't a ghost. Ghosts aren't real." Seok rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall "it's probably jihoon. He's short. Can probably fit through the air ducts." 

"I.. I really hope you're kidding.." Cheol shook his head and pet jeonghan's hair, still trying to get him to calm down. "The most we can do right now is keep eachother safe.. we shouldn't be left alone, so we should keep together in at least groups of two." 

"Great idea. I'll stay with seokmin." Wonwoo grabbed Seokmin by the arm and forced him over to the seats he was sitting on, while everyone else broke off into groups themselves, jeonghan with cheol, vernon with minghao, jihoon with chan and soonyoung. 

"Wonwoo.. are you sure you aren't the killer?" 

"What..? No? Why would I be the killer.." 

"I mean.. you know.. you just seem.. a bit ah.. obsessed. With me. Like a killer would be with his victims. I'm a bit worried personally, I would hate to be brutally murdered when I feel we could get rather close under different circumstances." seokmin smiled and leaned in closer to wonwoo, laying a hand on his thigh.

"Are you hitting on me? Because I thought you were gaying with soonyoung."

"No. I'm not hitting on you. But, let's say you are the killer.. you spare me, and I'll do the same to you." Seok winked and stood up, stretching and looking out the window. "it's getting late. We should all try to sleep." 

Wonwoo sat in his chair dumbstruck while everyone else laid out their sleeping bags, either across the floor or across seats. 

Once everyone had their beds set up, they all laid in their sleeping bags, staring at the ceiling, making small occasional conversations. 

"Did you guys hear there was a murder in Seoul the other day..? They didn't catch the culprit, or even figure out how many people were involved.. do you think we could have picked up the murder? If we did, we could get on the news.. that would be pretty cool.." 

"Chan, can you shut up? Its past your bedtime, go to bed. Besides, no matter who the murderer is, we'll get on the news. It's a fucking murder." Minghao slowly stood up from his bed and brushed himself off. "I need to pee, I'll be back.." 

No one argues as minghao left by himself, just like no one argues as someone else got up just a few minutes after him, everyone too tired or already asleep to notice. 

Minghao was in the bathroom, it had only taken him a minute to pee as he wanted to get back as fast as he could to the group, but he got distracted. Kwan's body remained on the floor of the bathroom, his pale skin drained of all blood. 

Hao knelt down beside the body, eyeing one of the stab wounds. He hesitantly reached forwards, sticking his fingers into the cold, sticky hole in Kwan's chest. His fingers grabbed something, not something bodily, or anything that could occur naturally in the human body. It was fabric. He slowly pulled It out, the ripped off part of someones shirt sleeve, the murder weapon probably getting stuck on it and pulling it in when they stabbed kwan. Haos eyes widened as he almost instantly recognized the white cloth, decorated with golden seams. 

Minghao quickly pieced things together, very few things left in answered, and he got ready to go back to the others and reveal everything.

He could do it.

He could be the hero and save everyone. 

He could. But he wouldn't. Because before he could go anywhere, there was a sharp crack behind him. Someone had come, and they weren't planning on letting him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again only a 1k update but it's better than nothing 😞


	5. 5

Wonwoo opened his eyes, the glare of the sun blinding his through the window as he sat up and looked at his surroundings. He let out a small smile as he saw there were no new bodies, or gorey scenes to try to navigate. 

Everyone one else had woken up, soon and chan no longer tied up. 

Wonwoo stood and pointed at the now free boys "Why aren’t they tied up anymore?" 

Jihoon looked over from where he was sitting, sharing a bowl of cereal with chan. "They weren't the murderers so we just let them go."

"But everyones here. No ones dead. Which means they ARE the murderers. Or at least one of them is." 

"Actually. No. Minghao's dead, sorry." 

"What? No he isn't, he's literally sleeping right there." Wonwoo pointed towards the sleeping bag minghao had claimed the night before, his body's outline clear from outside the bag.

"Nope. Hes dead. We found him in the bathroom this morning. We just so happened to be out of seats so we stuffed his body into his sleeping bag." 

"Yeah. It's kind of like he's returned to a womb, the way he came into the world. Except this time the womb is a dusty old sleeping bag." Soonyoung interjected, throwing a ball across the cramped room to seokmin. 

"That's… grossly morbid." Wonwoo waltzed over and nudged minghaos body with his foot.

"Why did they have to kill the one smart person with us?" Seok caught the ball being tossed to him, and effectively threw it right into jihoons head. 

"HEY! I'm smart too you know." Wonwoo 

"If you were smart you would have tied up the right person." Jihoon snarked, getting to his feet and stomping towards wonwoo. He shoved the older boy into the wall. 

Wonwoo raised his hands above his head, desperately looking around for someone to pull soon away. "a-ah w-what are you-"

"SHUT UP!" hoon was quickly losing patience, looking like he was about ready to snap at any second. "HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW YOU'RE NOT THE MURDERER? KILLING JOSHUA SO HE COULDN'T BLAB THAT YOU KILLED JUN? KILLING HAO BECAUSE HE WAS GETTING TOO CLOSE TO THE TRUTH? KILLING KWAN BECAUSE.. WELL THAT COULD HAVE JUST BEEN FOR FUN! YOU ABSOLUTE SICKO!"

"Come on hoon.. I know you're worried about everyone's safety but-"

"me..? Worried? About YOU GUYS? no. I'm worried about ME. I couldn't give a flying fuck if you guys die. We're not FRIENDS. Your deaths will have ZERO impact on me. If I have to walk home to get out of here alive, then I will. You all can stay here and die for all I care." Jihoon let go, his hands dropping to his sides as he stepped over minghaos body, and left. 

"ah.. I-I'll go after him.."  
Chan stood up, quickly scurrying after jihoon.

"I'll go too." Soonyoung eyed the door before making his way to Vernon, both of them going off. 

~ 

It had been half an hour since jihoon, vernon, and soonyoung left, the remaining 5 men sitting in silence until, finally, one of them found the strength to speak up.

"I need to pee." Seungcheol got up, brushing himself off and making his way towards the door.

"AH WAIT! I'LL GO TOO!" chan shot up from his seat, hoping over bodies to reach Cheol by the door.

"Ah.. no offence but.. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you coming with me-" 

"NO. you don't want to get snubbed in the bathroom like minghao? Do you?" Chan persisted, push seungcheol out the door. 

"Fine.. but please seem less excited about seeing me pee.."

Alone, Jeonghan, seokmin, and wonwoo sat. 

"So… you and Cheol?" Wonwoo decided that if they were being forced to stick together, they may as well get to know each other. 

"Oh.. ah.. yeah, what about it..?" Jeonghan was taken by surprise, flushing slightly at the mention of the currently peeing man candy. 

"Don't be like that.. you guys are so obvious." 

"Oh.. hah yeah.. we've been together for uh.. oh what is it now.. four years? We met in college, pretty normal stuff.. nothing interesting.." 

"WHAT? That's so cute.. you know, me and soonyoung- ah, speak of the devil-" seokmin was cut off by soonyoung rushing into the room, panting.

"A-ah- W-we couldnt find him.. but Vernon he-" 

"Soonyoung? What happened to your shoes?" Jeonghan pointed out, seemingly out of no where. 

Wonwoo looked down, expecting to see some blood covered shoes and possible murder evidence, but instead soonyoing was just wearing old convers, specifically Vernon's.

"Hey.. I thought you had dress shoes on..? What happened to them? Wheres vernon? What did you d-" 

Before anyone could get any answers, there was a scream. It came from the bathroom.

"Seungcheol and chan.. SHIT!" 

Wonwoo got up, sprinting to the bathroom, leaving Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Jeonghan bewildered and alone.

Wonwoo struggled to breathe as he ran, the train cars seemingly getting longer and longer as he got closer to the bathrooms.

Finally, he made it. 

He shoved open the door, entering a scene worse than he had thought possible.

Seungcheol laid on the floor, a pipe, seemingly from under the sink, was impaling him through the right side of the back of his head, to the front. Blood was pouring down his face, his eye and side of his jaw bulging and hanging out, various teeth slicing through his lips, making it look as though his mouth had been closed with a zipper. 

To wonwoos horror, and possibly the worst part of this scene, he was still alive. Still blinking and struggling to hang on, even if there was no point. 

On top of him, sat chan, covered in blood and trying to wiggle the pipe around, like a poorly executed lobotomy. 

Wonwoo stared in horror, not quite sure what to do. He heard footsteps from behind him, it was Jeonghan, seokmin and soonyoung.

Jeonghan slammed into wonwoos boney chest, blocked from entering and seeing the mess that was past him. 

"Jeonghan, no.. y-you.. you need to go back.." wonwoo tried to grab hold of Han's shoulders to pull him away, but missed.

Hand slipped under wonwoos arms, and stepped into the bathroom, watching as chan continued to violently thrash the pipe around and disfiguring cheol's face beyond recognition. 

"C-CHEOL!" Jeonghan shoved chan off of his boyfriend, chan flailing and landing against the sink, his head hitting the bowl with a hard thwack, effectively knocking him out.

Jeonghan stared down at his disfigured lover, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe, feeling the world crashing down on him with unbearable weight as his boyfriend was suffering on the ground beneath him.

The room went silent as soonyoung, seokmin, and wonwoo just watched. The only sound heard being Jeonghan's quiet crying and seungcheol's stifled breathing, his mouth and nose being crushed by the pipe.

Jeonghan lurched towards the sink, promptly vomiting, his puke just slowly leaking back into the floor due to the missing pipe. 

He heaved, shaking as he tried to pull out the pipe, to no avail. Jeonghan screamed, screamed until his face turned red and he ran out of air. He clawed at his face, tears pouring from his eyes like a leaky faucet.

He looked back at the other 3 men, just standing there. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? W-WE NEED TO HELP HIM! W-WE NEED TO SAVE HIM! FUCKING HELP ME!" 

"Jeonghan.. there's nothing we can do.. I'm so sorry.." wonwoo stepped forward, and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"N-no.. NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" 

seokmin and soonyoung looked at each other, then back at Jeonghan. They left, going back to the main room.

It didn't take long, only a couple minutes, but they came back. Soonyoung tapped Jeonghans shoulder. 

Jeonghan looked back. Soonyoung was offering him a pillow. "W-what..? W-what is this supposed to be..?" 

"We can't make him get better but.. you can help him.." soonyoung looked back at seokmin, who also stepped forward 

"You can put him out of his misery.. make it less painful for him.." 

Jeonghan sobbed harder, but he knew they were right. He moved out of the way, so seokmin could come through. 

Seokmin grabbed the base of the pole, and yanked it, pulling it out of cheols head, leaving a gaping hole, his brain matter slowly leaking to fill the gap the pipe had left.

Jeonghan kissed the still intact side of cheols forehead, tears blurring his vision as he slowly raised the pillow. "I-I'ms-sorry cheollie… I-I'm so-so sorry.. p-please.. f-forgive me.." 

Jeonghan brought the pillow up to cheols face, and started pushing. His cries getting louder as he slowly suffocated cheol. 

It only took about 5 minutes, 5 minutes for cheol struggling until he finally stopped. Until everything stopped. It had seemed like the world hit pause, letting Jeonghan cry in peace, his body slumped against cheols now cold limp one.

With everything on pause, wonwoo couldn't see what was going to come next.

He didn't know how things could possibly get better at this point. 

But chan, stirring from his unconcious state on the floor, could definitely fast forward to see what was in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter kinda sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Now this one is my best one yet chef's kiss mwah wow over 2 days for me to write less than 2000 words we stan


End file.
